Aircraft are subjected to various aerodynamic and operational forces during operation including, e.g., lift, drag, and thrust. In certain circumstances, the aerodynamic forces may increase the structural load on components of the aircraft. In general, the aerodynamic forces may be caused by airflow around the aircraft (and components thereon) while the aircraft is in motion. For example, any components that protrude from the fuselage, booms, wings, or other aerodynamic surfaces of the aircraft can disrupt the airflow and increase drag on the aircraft during flight. Excessive drag forces during operation of an aircraft are undesirable and potentially harmful to the aircraft, as they can negatively impact the structural integrity, mechanical integrity, and performance of the aircraft. For example, drag forces can cause the components of an aircraft to bend and may reduce the structural integrity and fatigue life of the aircraft. Moreover, drag forces counteract the thrust needed for (forward and/or vertical) flight of the aircraft and reduce the maximum speed and/or fuel efficiency of the aircraft.